Phenomenon
by frieza-fan27
Summary: what happans when Frieza,Cooler,Zarbon, and Salza go camping sorry i'm bad at summrys
1. camping trip

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.

"Man I can't believe dad's finely letting us go on this trip" said Frieza "Ah, hey men did you pack the matches and food for this trip because none of us are patient, that we have no idea how to fish" asked Cooler "Yes I packed the matches and food" said Frieza "What time did Salza and Zarbon say they we're coming?" asked Cooler "They said they we're coming at 4:00 why?"Asked Frieza "Because it's 4:30 and there still not here" said Cooler "So there 30 minutes late big deal" said Frieza "Frieza it is a big deal because it's a full moon out tonight in you know how Salza and Zarbon are about the full moon in I would like it get to the camping site before night fall" said Cooler "Ah that's right they do turn into wolves so what in all the universe do you think there doing?" asked Frieza "How the hell I'm I suppose to know men call them to see what taking so long. "Said Cooler "O.K. men calm down go watch t.v. or something." Said Frieza "Just call them before I whip your butt." Growled Cooler "O.K. hey what's there number?" asked Frieza "(876)083-3325" said Cooler.

(At Zarbon and Salza's house)

"Hey man pick up the pace we're 30 minutes late." Yelled Zarbon to Salza from down stairs "Shut up I'm moving as fast as I can." Yelled Salza

(Phone rings)

"The phones ringing I'll get It." yelled Zarbon

(Phone call)

Zarbon: Hello

Frieza: Hey Zarbon It me Frieza what's taking you and Salza so long to get here you guys are 30 minutes late and Cooler's about to blow it.

Zarbon: To give you the short version Salza is moving slow as hell.

Frieza: What the hell is he doing?

Zarbon: He's still packing.

Frieza: Tell him to drink a red bull or 5 hour energy and get down here.

Zarbon: O.K. I'll call you when we're on our way.

Frieza: O.K.

(End call)

"What's taking so long?"Cooler asked "Salza's still packing Zarbon said he call us when there on their way." Said Frieza "What the hell how long does it take someone to pack one stupid bag?"Asked Cooler "I don't know gut I think Salza set the world record for It." said Frieza

(Phone starts to ring)

"Phones ringing I'll get it." Said Cooler picking up the phone "Hello" "Hey cooler we're on our way right now will be there in about 10 minutes." Said Zarbon "Alright see ya in 10 minutes."

(End call)

"Zarbon said they be here in 10 minutes. "Said Cooler "O.K. "said Frieza

(10 minutes later)

Bip Bip


	2. on the road

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.

"Hey Frieza there here." Yelled Cooler "Coming" said Frieza

(In the car on the road)

"Hey I love this song" said Cooler

_If you're like us  
calling all riders  
Rollup beside us  
No place to hide us_

"Hey I remember this song man we couldn't go to bed without playing it all night on repeat!"Said Frieza looking out the window at the trees"Hey Cooler remember your mom would yell at us to turn it down?"Said Salza.

_All freedom fighters  
Switch on your nitrous and  
let's go Destination  
for navigation  
Man up your stations  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion  
with communication  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination_

"I remember our teacher would get mad at us all the time for it remember we would just start to sing it in the middle of class." said Salza.

_Down, here comes the sound  
everyone pound your feet to this phenomenon  
Now let's make it loud  
Let me show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon  
we'll open your soul  
Maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon  
Just let yourself go  
and let everyone know_

"That remains me about that boy heat."Said Cooler "You mean that little kid the always talked about his heritage?"Said Frieza "Hay that's right I wanted punch him in the face because that's all he talked about he never talked about sorts he never talked about girls heck I would a been cool taking about school work I mean come on be proud about who you are in where you come from but don't rub it in people's faces."Said Cooler "In he wondered why people picked on him all the time."Said Zarbon looking out the right side window.

_You move to this phenomenon_

"Sometime I felt sorry for him the retard didn't know when to shut up."Said Salza

_Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us  
they want to bite us  
Inject the virus  
Raise up the lighters  
Praise to the righteous  
Need you to guide us  
Get prepared to go_

"By the way what the hack was taking you so long to pack your bag?"Asked Cooler

_If you're like us  
Roll up beside us  
No place to hide us  
all freedom fighters  
let's unite us  
Switch on your nitrous and  
Lets go_

"Remember the picture boxes we all had well mines fall off the t.v. so I picked it up in I don't remember it having something engrave on it."Said Salza

_Down, here comes the sound  
everyone pound your feet to this phenomenon  
now let's make it loud  
let me show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon  
we'll open your soul  
Inside of this phenomenon  
just let yourself go  
and let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon_

"What it say?"Asked Zarbon

_Can't take it anymore  
Shake until we move the floor  
what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
I'm tired of being ordinary  
don't care if there's people staring  
I'll rely on your strength to carry me on_

"It said with dominance you will rule your pack if it's referring to our little pack of wolves here don't you think the writing should be on Zarbon's box not mine? "Said Salza.

_I'm not invisible like you  
Next time things get a little messed up  
I'll shine, but I'll never be see through  
I'm fine just trying to wake the rest_

"Maybe you and Zarbon toke the wrong box home as kids in never look at it."Said Frieza.


	3. raceing wolves

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.  
Frieza: How long are you going to take to upload the next chapter?  
Cooler: Ah you take forever.  
Me: Shut up did you to forget I can make you do anything in this story?  
Cooler: Like what?  
Me: Well I could oh I don't know maybe tell Salza about your little crush on him.

Cooler: You wouldn't dare.  
Me: Try me.  
**This is the wolves taking  
**_**this is the wolves thinking to each other  
**__**This is the wolves thinking to their self's**_

_Down, here come the sound  
everyone pound your feet to this phenomenon  
now let's make it loud  
let me show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon  
we'll open your soul  
maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon  
just let yourself go  
And let everyone know  
you move to this phenomenon_

"Maybe your right Frieza will check when we get home" said Zarbon.  
_You move to this phenomenon  
you move to this phenomenon  
(end song)  
_( at camp site)  
(walking to the camp site)  
" Hey guys look at the dead carcass." Said Zarbon looking at the deer carcass "Eww Zarbon no one wants to see that" said Frieza looking at Zarbon try to stay away from the deer "Man you act just like a girl."Said Zarbon walking away from the deer to were Cooler and Salza were walking "I do not act like a girl."  
(12:00 at night)

"So there she was staring in the eyes of this ghastly beast. "Said Zarbon from the other side of the fire looking in to it. "What the beast look like "said Salza (asking in a nervous voice)"It look like that thing from chain-saw massacre. "Said Zarbon looking at Salza "Love that movie with all the carnage in blood in stuff." Said Frieza "That was the stupidest movie I ever saw." Said Cooler sitting next to him" Ya we know you hate the movie and you love it can we get back to the story?"Asked Salza "Sure "said Cooler "Screw it I forgot the rest. "Said Zarbon "I'm going for a hike anyone what to come with me?". "Sure why not." Said Zarbon getting up from the ground.

"I'll come to. "said Cooler.

"Guest I'm out voted I guess I'll come to. "Said Frieza.

(Three hours later)

"How long have we been hiking for?"Asked Frieza looking at his watch Zarbon said "For three hours."  
"You think we're, lost don't you?"Asked Cooler looking at Frieza as he said it.  
"No I'm just why the full moon hasn't unaffected Zarbon and Salza yet "said Frieza looking at Cooler.  
"That is a good question why hasn't the full moon unaffected you guys yet "asked Cooler to Zarbon and Salza.  
"It might be the fact that we're not standing in the moonlight or the fact we learned how to control our shifting. "Said Zarbon looking up ahead.  
"That's right you guys did practices controlling your shifting every night till you had it than you guys stayed in your wolf form for a hole year till it felt like you been in that form your entire lives like you were born in that form. "Said Frieza.  
"That was a fun year, hey Salza how about a race in our wolf form Frieza can Ride on my back and Cooler can ride on yours. "Said Zarbon.  
"Sure I'm gamed how about you guys?"Said Salza.  
"Sounds fun sure. "Said Frieza.  
"Could be fun why not?"Said Cooler.

Zarbon and Salza started to shift into their wolf form Zarbon and Salza faces started to grow long and their teeth grow sharp and long as well tails started to grow bones started to move and shift around making cracking sounds fur growing over their bodies, when it was over two wolves stud in front of Frieza and Cooler Zarbon was a bit bigger then Salza with Greenish-teal fur and starry golden eyes, Salza was a bit smaller then Zarbon with bluish-yellow fur and starkly amber eyes both standing bigger then King Cold knead down so Frieza and Cooler can get on ,when they were on both toke off running as fast as they could Zarbon in front and Salza close behind they stopped when they came to a lake.

Zarbon and Salza bend down to let Frieza and Cooler off in lay down on the soft grass while  
laying down Zarbon and Salza watched Frieza and Cooler go swimming in the lake.

After two hours Frieza and Cooler got out of the water and started to walk over to Zarbon and Salza and stopped when they heard sounds coming from the bushes on the other side of the lake.


End file.
